Ella
by Loki-Sempai
Summary: Si tan solo supiera, lo que ella produce en mí. ObiRin


Me mordí el labio inferior con impaciencia.

Ya no aguantaba observarla de lejos. Demasiados años habían pasado ya, y yo seguía "equivocándome" de camino cada vez que me dirigía hacia mi apartamento tan solo para poder seguirla a ella.

En ese mismo momento me encontraba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, observándola de entre las hojas.

Estaba delicadamente recostada contra el tronco del árbol en el cual yo residía, desparramada en el césped como una muñeca. Parecía tan vulnerable, allí con sus ojos cerrados, escondiendo sus orbes cafés.

Me era increíblemente difícil, tener que estar escondiéndome todo el tiempo. Aunque nos habíamos topado varias veces gracias a mis descuidos, me avergonzaba tan solo imaginar que ella me encontrara así.

Y es que lo que hacía era _lamentable_.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Su piel de porcelana, cremosa al tacto cada vez que nos rozábamos los dedos, su suave cabello castaño, sus infinitos ojos cafés cubiertos por sus negras pestañas, su fina nariz blanquecina, sus mejillas pintadas de rosa, sus delgados labios color cereza, su largo cuello, sus brazos, sus pequeñas manos…. Todo sobre ella me volvía loco.

Esa mujer podía excitarme con una simple mirada de reojo, y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Las emociones que hacía fluir por mí, nadie más las ha sentido jamás. Estoy seguro.

Porque no me es posible explicar con palabras lo que siento por ella. Porque mi corazón está colmado de ella, y solo de ella.

Si tan solo supiera, los días y noches que me he pasado _deseándola_. O cuanto he rogado en silencio por su atención…

A veces me pregunto, ¿Desde hace cuanto estoy encadenado a ella?

_Duele_ no tenerla. Y a veces deseo dejar de quererla y de torturarme a mí mismo.

Pero luego quiero abofetearme por desear tal cosa. Porque quererla es lo que me mantiene vivo, y ella es mi ambición.

Pero lo que más duele, es que ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Lo que más duele… es que ella siente lo mismo por otra persona.

_Otra persona_… El odio que irradia de mí al pensar en eso es casi imposible de contener. Verla suspirar por él... Es una de las peores cosas que he experimentado. Cada vez que la veo sonrojarse a causa de él, mi estomago se achica, la sangre comienza a fluir desesperadamente y los puños se me cierran involuntariamente.

Y pensar que todos estos alocados sentimientos que siento por ella, ella los dirige hacia _él._

Pero saber que él no la aprecia tanto como yo, a pesar de ser dueño de su corazón…

_Eso es lo peor._

¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido como para desperdiciar el rebosante amor que ella siente por él? No lo entiendo, y creo que nunca lo haré.

El afecto que anhelo desde hace años, el lo obtiene sin hacer ni un poco de esfuerzo.

Y aún así… _no le importa_.

Cada noche la deseo y la espero. La imagino de todas las maneras posibles.

Y me imagino a mí, demostrándole cuanto la amo, de formas que deberían estar _prohibidas_.

Tocándola, por todas partes. Cada parte de su delicado cuerpo, a mi disposición, para hacerle lo que yo quiera. Todo su ser, en mis manos. Saboreando la sustancia exquisita que solo ella posee, su aroma a vainilla perfumando el aire caliente que emana de nuestros cuerpos.

_Y pensar que él podría tenerla en cualquier momento._

Podría hacerle todo lo que yo quiero, podría amarla en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar… Y aún así, no lo hace.

Admito que me siento afortunado por ello, pero no quiero que ella esté triste.

No quiero que sufra. _Nunca más._

No puedo permitir que ella no sea feliz. Porque ella es mi ángel. Es la persona que me salvó de la miseria y que me sacó de la oscuridad… Ella es la persona que me hizo feliz. Así que ahora, tengo que pagárselo de algún modo.

Ella es tan dulce, con todas las personas a su alrededor… no hay nadie a quien no quiera. Y su sonrisa… puede iluminar hasta el más oscuro rincón.

Es asombrosa.

_Ella es lo mejor de este mundo._

¿Eh? ¿Obito? –

Miro hacia abajo, y me encuentro con sus hipnóticos ojos café observándome curiosos. A mí, y _solo a mí._

¡Ah-h R-Rin! – Grito yo como respuesta. Quiero decir tantas otras cosas, pero los pensamientos chocan al verla y se desvanecen, dejándome un nudo en la garganta y la mente vacía al hablarle –

De repente, mi equilibrio se pierde, y caigo escandalosamente al suelo como el gran tonto que soy.

Comienzo a sentirme mareado, hasta que ella me acoge en sus brazos y apoya mi cabeza suavemente en su falda.

Siento como me incendio por dentro y el calor es insoportable. Y de repente, acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza, derritiéndome por completo.

_¿Es esto real? ¿O es una simple jugarreta por mi parte? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?_

Inclina su cabeza, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de la mía, y suelta una risita al verme en tal estado lamentable.

Sus cabellos se balancean por encima de mi rostro y ella solo me observa.

De repente se aleja un poco y de sus manos comienza a emitir una luz verdosa, la cual utiliza para comenzar a curar las pequeñas heridas que me causé al caer del árbol.

Pero nunca aparta su mirada de mis ojos.

Siento las heridas comenzar a cerrarse. Ella es simplemente _increíble_.

Obito… - pronuncia en un susurro. –

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal y siento como mis músculos se tensan al oírla.

**_Mi nombre._**


End file.
